


We've Got One Thing In Common, It's This Tongue Of Mine

by RedPhoneBooth



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Dan, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPhoneBooth/pseuds/RedPhoneBooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil rimming Dan with some dirty talk and a bit of fluff at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Got One Thing In Common, It's This Tongue Of Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I dedicate this work to Lore ([Tumblr](http://greenmeetingblue.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chestpainslouis)) because we were talking about that one gif where it looked as if Dan's was being rimmed and I promised her at least 1k of it. I threw some dirty talk, sarcasm (as best as I could), and fluff in since that's what she asked for.
> 
> I hope you like it, love. ^.^
> 
> Not beta-read, so any mistakes are mine.  
> Find me on:  
> [Tumblr](http://redphonebooth3.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RedPhoneBooth3)
> 
> Kudos and comments are, as always, immensily appreciated!
> 
> !! PLEASE DO NOT SEND THIS TO ANY OF THE PEOPLE MENTIONED !!

“I’m gonna fuck you with my tongue until you’re begging for me to let you come.” Phil snarled in Dan’s ear as he pushed him on the bed face first. Phil turned him around and kissed him heatedly, more tongue than anything else.

Dan loved those rare moments when Phil took control like this. It got him pliant under Phil’s touch, body on display to be used for whatever Phil wanted.

Phil undressed him with swift motions: stripping of his shirt, and yanking off his jeans and pants in one go. Phil took off his own shirt and jeans, leaving him in tight black boxer briefs. Dan’s eyes raked down his body, taking all of him in and moaned at the obscene sight.

“Fuck, Phil! Please!” Dan begged. Phil climbed on the bed and hovered over Dan with a mischievous glint twinkling in his eye, bracketing Dan’s hips with his thighs.

“Try again, Dan.” Phil teased.

“Please, Daddy. Happy now?” Dan rolled his eyes.

“That’s better.” Phil growled before sucking at Dan’s nipples and making the boy squirm. “Now, you’re gonna turn around and I’m gonna eat you out so good you’ll only remember my name. I want you to scream my name when you come Dan.”

“Yes, Daddy. Please, please eat me out.” Dan breathed as his head felt a little fuzzy. Phil kissed his deeply one last time and then motioned for Dan to turn to his stomach.

Dan had his face planted in the pillow, clenching the fabric between his fingers. Phil stroked his hands up, up, up Dan’s mile-long legs before pushing them open and hoisting Dan onto his knees so his bum stuck out. Phil went to lay behind him on his stomach and inhaled the smell of his boyfriend.

“You smell so good, baby. Gonna taste so go good. Can’t wait to have my tongue in you.” Phil’s breath ghosted over Dan’s hole, making it flutter. Dan’s cock was all the way hard and begged for attention. Phil bit into his right butt cheek and sucked a mark there at which Dan’s cock responded with an enthusiastic twitch. Dan’s grunts were muffled by the pillow as he dug his head further in.

“So desperate, aren’t you? Already gagging for it and I haven’t even touched you yet.” Phil moved his hands up and down the side of Dan’s thighs. Finally, he settled them on his bum cheeks to spread his open and lick a broad stripe over his hole.

“Oh my god, please more.” Sounded a muffled Dan, but Phil obeyed and licked at his hole. Dan was busy spewing out curses mixed with _Daddy_ ’s and _more_ ’s and _yes_ ’s.

“Such a dirty boy, Dan. Love the way you make so much noise, babe. Love hearing you, it’s so hot.” Phil muttered from between his bum. He pointed his tongue and entered Dan with it, fucking it in and out at an excruciatingly slow pace. Dan cried out at the feeling of Phil’s tongue inside him and fucked back on it, but Phil kept pulling away.

“If you want, you need to beg for it. Be a good boy, Dan. Beg for me to put my tongue in your filthy little hole.”

“Please, Daddy, please. Put your tongue in me. Make me come on your tongue. I need it so bad I might die.” Dan panted hard while Phil chuckled lightly.

“Good boy, though I don’t think you’ll die.”

“You don’t know that.” Dan retorted, “I could be getting _aahhhh_ —“ Dan was cut off by Phil sticking his tongue as deep as he could in Dan’s hole.

Dan reached down to get a hand on his cock to relieve some of the tightness, but Phil slapped his hand away before he could. Dan grunted in a frustrated manner.

“You’re gonna come untouched.” Phil stated before driving his tongue back into him.

Dan fucked himself on Phil’s tongue and this time he didn’t pull away. In fact, Phil stayed right where he was and let Dan take what he wanted, moving his hips and clenching the pillow so his knuckles turned white. Dan was squirming in all the right ways on the mattress, trying so hard not to reach down. He didn’t know if he could come like this, but he was desperate to find out. And even more desperate to come.

Dan felt his eyes start watering at being so close, yet not having enough stimulation to come. After a while, actual tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes. His vision was blurred as he tried to lift his head from where it was buried in the pillow to look back at Phil.

“Please, Phil. I’m so close, I need more, please.” His voice trembled and another tear rolled down his cheek. Dan was going absolutely insane with want, his cock flushed red and painfully hard. His breath came in uneven short gasps, just on the brink of sobbing.

Phil seemed to understand. He moved up Dan’s body, placing kisses along his spine when passing. He laid two fingers on Dan’s lips, not yet entering them. “Suck.” He demanded lowly. Dan did as he was told and wrapped his lips around the digits, swirling his tongue around them and thoroughly coated them with saliva.

Phil pulled his fingers back, a string of spit connecting them to Dan’s lips before snapping and settled back between Dan’s legs. He started licking again and Dan whimpered, but then Phil put the pad of his index against Dan’s hole just breaching the rim.

“Is this enough to make you come now, my dirty boy? Do you need more? I bet you need me to find that one spot inside of you, don’t you?” Phil started fucking his finger in and out with no intention of finding Dan’s prostate.

“Yes, yes. I need it, Phil. I need you to make me come, please make me come, Daddy.” Dan begged.

Apparently, it was what Phil had been waiting for and he quickly inserted both his fingers, moving against Dan’s walls in search for that one spot. He knew he’d found it when Dan cried out: “Phil.”

“Right there?” Phil teased

Dan was getting impatient now, though. “Yes right there, you stupid spork. _ah fuck._ ” He yelped when Phil rubbed over that spot again.

“Remember what I said, Dan. Don’t forget to scream my name when you come.” Phil fucked his fingers in faster while licking around the rim, hitting Dan’s prostate every time. Dan’s voice got higher and higher, indicating he was nearly there. “Come on, baby, come for me.” Phil growled.

“PHIL! FUCK YES PHIL!” Dan screamed out as his orgasm ripped through him, shooting white ropes of cum on the mattress. His back arched and his head fell backwards, pulling and clenching the pillow so hard it might rip. Phil worked him through the aftershocks until Dan fell face first onto the bed again, panting hard and hissing in oversensitivity, making Phil pull out his fingers.

Phil only now realized how hard he was, a tent in his briefs making that clear. He stood on his knees behind a sated Dan and pulled them down quickly. Phil started jerking himself off with a fast pace. The image of Dan coming fresh in his mind was what eventually brought him over the edge as well. He came with a loud “DAN!” and shot all over Dan’s bum and lower back before falling down onto the bed next to his boyfriend.

The both of them were coming down from their highs, panting hard and not able to move. But eventually, Phil got up out of bed to grab a flannel and clean up the mess he’d made on Dan’s skin. He turned Dan around and wiped at his tear streaked face. He moved them both away from the wet patch of Dan’s come and laid the pliant boy on his chest, nose buried Dan’s hair. He kissed the top of his head and brushed his fingers along his arm.

“I think I just came my brains out.” Dan mumbled, his breath caressing  Phil’s skin. Phil giggled at his remark and kissed his head again.

“We’ll have to stop having sex because you said the same last time. I’d like for you to still have some brains left in there.” Phil patted Dan’s head to indicate it. Dan hit him playfully on his chest, an easy smile on his face.

“Stop it. It’s that bloody tongue of yours.” Dan crawled up a bit and kissed Phil lazily and languid, as if they had all the time in the world. Their legs were tangled as Phil moved one hand to make a mess of Dan’s hair and the other to roam over the span of his back. Both boys had to come up for air eventually, though. Phil shifted so they were both lying on their sides facing each other, a hair’s width between them.

Dan was smiling dopily while watching Phil. “What are you smiling at?” Phil asked a bit self-conscious under Dan’s intense gaze.

“You.” Dan replied easily and a high rosy colour appeared high on Phil’s cheeks while giggling nervously. Dan found it so incredibly endearing, so he kissed Phil’s nose before pecking his mouth. Phil retaliated by moving his hand further down from where it was resting on Dan’s waist to his bum, giving it a light squeeze at which Dan yelped.

“You idiot.” Dan whispered, his voice filled with affection and love.

“Your idiot.” Phil said and kissed Dan once again.

“yes, my idiot.” Dan agreed with more confidence. “I love you so much.” He brushed a stray lock of hair out of Phil’s eyes.

“I love you, too, Dan.” Pulling him impossibly closer, Dan laid his head back on Phil’s chest and they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
